The Proposal
by Ming24
Summary: HitsuKarin, one shot...


A white hair captain was walking around the 10th squad office, leaving his paper work on the desk.

"Taicho, what are you doing?" Matsumoto asked her captain curiously. It was weird to see him walking around, not doing a paper work. Well, it wasn't like she was worried about getting a job done, but certainly there was something wrong with him.

No answer.

"What am I supposed to do first?" Toushiro kept repeatedly asking himself. He was so focused on his thought that he didn't even paid attention to his lieutenant's question.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "That's right; I have to get permission from Captain Kurosaki."

Finally stopping his crazy walk in the office, Toushiro turned to Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto, I'm leaving, I want everything done before I get back."

Matsumoto's mouth hung open.

Damn! Why would she come here to check on her captain when she was supposed to go to sake party with Kira and Renji? Was this a punishment for being a good lieutenant?

"Taicho, That's a lo-"

But it was too late, her captain already left.

...

Toushiro sat on a bench near Kurosaki residence. He was trying to find the words to tell Isshin, but nothing was coming to him. The truth was, he still shuddered at the thought of asking one of the greatest shinigami captain for his daughter in marriage, but he knew it had to be done, or else everything would not have been perfect to him. Finally, he got up and walked towards Kurosaki residence.

After what seemed like a life long walk, he was in front of the Kurosaki residence. He hesitantly made his hands into a fist and was inches away from the door.

"I cannot do this. I'm not ready" He muttered to himself.

Then he turned to walk away, but before he completely walked out of the house, the door swung open and Isshin Kurosaki stepped out with a garbage bin.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" Isshin called his name loudly. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me that you're here because of the hollows that attack your subordinates last month."

"Err..."

"Hahaha!! I'm kidding. Come in, come in."

Well, Toushiro felt like he didn't need an invitation to go inside at all as Isshin practically dragged him into the kitchen. He gave Isshin a small smile and sat down on the sofa.

"Now, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Toushiro was shocked at his question, though it was just an everyday question that Isshin had asked him hundred times before. 'Does he know that I come here to get a permission to marry Karin? No, he didn't. I don't think he know. But, what if I ask him, and he says no... or worse, what if he says yes, and Karin says no. Why do I come here?"

A million thought were running through his mind.

"Hitsugaya taicho?" Isshin asked again.

"Err...I..I was just umm..." He paused and drew a deep breath "Well, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Hitsugaya taicho?" Isshin looked at him seriously.

Toushiro blushed slightly.

"MayIhaveyourpermissiontomarryyourdaughter?" He asked quickly.

"What?"

Toushiro sighed softly. Honestly, did he really have to say this again?

"May I have a permission to marry your daughter?" He asked again, this time he was saying it slowly like Isshin was a little kid.

They sat in silence for moment. Toushiro closed his eyes right after he said it; he was scared of Isshion's reaction. Isshin, on the other hand, had hands covered his mouth and his eyes were wide.

"Hitsugaya taicho." Isshin began to speak. "You have been like family since the day you saved my daughter from a hollow. Actually, I was expecting it to come much sooner."

Toushiro opened his eyes to take a look, and he saw that Isshin was beaming at him.

"I believe, my answer is yes. Welcome to the family, Hitsugaya taicho." Isshin continued.

"By the way when will you and Yuzu get married?"

Toushiro had a shock of his life, did Isshin think that he was asking a permission to marry Yuzu?

Isshin was laughing so hard when he saw the look of his soon to be son-in-law.

"Hitsugaya taicho, I'm kidding. But you should tell me who you want to marry, I have two daughters after all. It's confusing."

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief as he felt Isshin hugged him tight and lovingly.

...

"Taicho," Matsumoto called her young captain. "You are back."

"How is everything?"

"Everything is done, taicho."

Toushiro raised an eyebrows, and walked towards the sofa to check if there was a paper work beneath it. And he found 3 piles of paper work leaving there untouched.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Where did you go, taicho?" Matsumoro asked immediately. She was hoping to change the topic of their conversation, and it worked.

"Ah, I went to see Kurosaki taicho."

"So taicho, are you gonna ask Karin to marry you? Do you know how are you going to ask her?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you need help, taicho?"

"I don't need it. This is about me and Karin." Toushiro replied, slightly annoyed with his lietenant's question.

"Are you sure? You will regret it; I mean this is something that a girl will remember for the rest of her life. No matter what you do, she will always remember how she was proposed to."

Toushiro couldn't help but growl. He was nervous, very nervous, and Matsumoto wasn't helping at all.

...

Karin was walking to Kurosaki residence carrying a soccer ball in her hand; she was tired from her shinigami duty and her soccer game; it was hard to have two lives after all.

"Hey, Karin!"

Karin froze, and turned around to see who said her name.

"Toushiro!" She smirked and ran towards him.

"You know, you shouldn't go home this late."

"I know, but I miss playing soccer you know. I used to play it everyday, but now, it seems like all I do is killing hollows and homework."

"I see."

"So, what are you doing here? I don't think it's time for us to meet yet. I just see you last week."

"I have something to ask you."

"Oh! really, what is it?" Karin asked, raising her eyebrows.

Toushiro took another deep breath, an unnecessarily deep one, as he was trying to get enough courage.

"Karin, you have been one of the coolest, nicest, and kidest people I've ever met. I..err..I want to know, if you'd do me the honors and marry me?"

Karin looked completely shocked.

Toushiro looked at her, and he was scared.

'Shit! I know it. I know she was going to say no.'

But without warning, Karin shrieked and jumped on him.

"Of course I will!!" She replied. "But why do you ask me this question when I have my hair up in a pony tail with no make up and while I'm walking home with a soccer ball?"

"Because this is the perfect moment." He smiled. "Just you and your soccer ball, just like the first time I met you."

"I love you." She said, and kissed him romantically.

"HEY KID!! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" Ichigo yelled at Toushiro from his bedroom window. Both Toushiro and Karin looked up immediately, but only saw that Ichigo was being yanked backwards by someone.

Toushiro narrowed his eyes after seeing this. Ichigo was so predictable and he was right to accept Matsumoto's help after all.

...

**GrnEydDvl: The idea just hit me after I read your comment in "The Talk', so I can say that you inspired me to write this one.**


End file.
